


Обоюдный проигрыш

by jamie_lee



Category: Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Обоюдный проигрыш

Все очень просто - между кадетами (учащимися, агентами, разницы никакой) не могло быть никаких отношений, кроме прохладной вежливости или тщательно прикрытой ото всех зависти.  
Джейсон Борн был лучшим на курсе, самым спокойным, невозмутимым, умным и перспективным молодым человеком, как часто удовлетворенно называли его преподаватели. Джейсон Борн был человеком, которого нельзя было не знать, нельзя было игнорировать или не замечать.  
Спокойный кивок, вежливая улыбка, официальное приветствие, чуть отстраненный взгляд. Идеальный, как церковная служка, вышколенный, как солдат. Самое лучшее достижении, черт бы побрал этого самовлюбленного осла.  
Естественно, все было не так. На поверхности был фарс, игра, самая лучшая маска, хотя Джейсон, надо сказать, всегда смотрел чуть свысока. Чуть, но это бесило еще больше.  
Кирилл - примерно год назад он решил, что это имя подойдет ему больше всего, чтобы выделяться среди других - его ненавидел. не всеобъятно, не безудержно, не бесконечно - просто тихая ненависть, приправленная раздражением и желанием свернуть тому шею. На самом деле, для того, чтобы хотеть убить, не нужно сильное чувство.  
Просто Джейсон его раздражал.  
Бесил.  
Нарастающее ощущение, как в классической мелодии - тихо, тихо, тихо. Взрыв.  
Сорвалось.  
Они всерьез не воспринимают то, что происходит вокруг - обыкновенный подростковый максимализм, скрытый за вежливой улыбкой, да только подростки уже давно не подростки, а талант убивать оттачивается с каждым днем.  
У Кирилла есть женщины-девочки, у Джейсона, наверняка, тоже есть те, на кого он ложится, они ведут нормальную половую жизнь, пока не сталкиваются на каком-нибудь учебном задании.  
Домашняя работа - доставить предмет Тэ из пункта А в пункт Бэ, постараться выжить вдвоем и быть предельно незаметными.  
Они молчат, молчат, молчат - тихо-тихо. Срываются уже внутри, в комнате, Кирилл шипит, когда по спине проходит смоченная спиртом тряпка, и, черт возьми, Джейсону это даже нравится - нравится, что ему больно.  
Это неуклюжая драка, не кадеты, не агенты, ничего с приставками спец-, простой мордобой. Губа рассечена, нос болит, наверняка сломан, у Джейсона разбита бровь и кровь заливает глаз. Кирилл выворачивает ему руку, сидит сверху, это не дружеская потасовка, это выливание совместного раздражения друг на друга.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - шипит он на ухо Джейсону, зло, вжимает его в грязный пол. - Я тебя убью.  
Борн молчит, группируется незаметно и сталкивает Кирилла с себя, они стоят друг напротив друга на корточках, напряженные, раздраженные, маски давно потеряны, кровь заливает лицо.  
\- Размечтался, неудачник, - Джейсон вытирает, наконец, кровь, и пропускает момент, когда оказывается распластан на полу. На этот раз все по-другому, жесты принимают подчеркнуто-агрессивный характер.  
И Кирилл делает то, чего не сделал бы ни при каких других обстоятельствах - он целует распластанного под ним Борна.  
Как целует - кусает, сминает губы, непривычно-обветренные, врезается своими зубами о зубы ублюдка и пытается подчинить. Он его целует.  
И почти сразу рычит - Джейсон прокусывает ему губу, ничего общего с игривыми поцелуями циничных подружек, ничего общего с женщинами, весь состоит из углов, каждый из которых Кирилл вжимает пол и мечтает вбить, вбить этого чертового ублюдка в паркет, гвоздями. На каждый излом по гвоздю, отходная и новая страница.  
Они возятся на полу, пытаются одержать друг над другом победу, и все молча, ни одного звука, ни одного проклятия, сосредоточенное желание сбить с ног.  
В какой момент Джейсон прекращает сопротивляться, Кирилл не осознает, он чувствует, как его жестко тянут вниз, за шею, кусают, целуют и дышат тяжело куда-то в шею. Тишина взрывается, в голове играют отходную по нему самому, все неуклюже, неуклюже, неумело, все с приставкой не-, и больно, потому что это не девушки, с их мягкой сердцевиной, здесь по-другому, этот ублюдок жесткий, ежик коротких волос колет ладонь, он вбивается в это непривычно-тесное тело и зло кусает за предусмотрительно подставленную руку.  
Он не педик, не педик, это что-то другое, это ритуал подчинения.  
Кирилл ненавидит этого ублюдка, ненавидит со всей силой, на которую способен, потому что сейчас он проигрывает нечто большее.  
Борн не цепляется за него, он вообще не делает ничего из того, что можно было бы ожидать. Словно берет должное.  
Потом ненависти не остается - снова тихо. Вежливое холодное удивление, обоюдное молчание.  
Обоюдное - как это могло...  
Равнодушие - этого все равно не повторится.  
Они ошибаются, делая это собственной традицией, это похоже на попытку достать друг друга еще больше, въесться под кожу, изгрызть изнутри.  
Это двойной проигрыш, это обоюдный проигрыш.  
Кирилл помнит о своем обещании убить Джейсона Борна, это у него никто не отнимет, помнит ровно до выпуска, пока тот не исчезает из его вида.  
Что ж, эта игра окончена.  
...Когда он узнает об исчезновении и возможной смерти известной в определенных кругах фигуры Джейсона Борна, он не испытывает даже раздражения.


End file.
